Unstoppable
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A two-shot for BonesBaby918. T.J Wilson is about to change both his and his girlfriend Natalie Neidhart's lives. Will it be a good or a bad thing? *My summaries are horrible, the stories are good though :D *
1. Chapter 1

**This was a two-shot request by BonesBaby918. Once she sent me the idea, I just had to do it and I really hope that she, and the rest of you, enjoy it. I'm not a big fan of writing in third person but I did it so this one could be unique and different to my other Nattie/T.J stories. BonesBaby918 was a consistent reviewer on Never Let You Fall and has reviewed a fair bit on You're Never Alone. Gotta love her dedication! :D I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE: The McMahon Family do. I don't own Natalie Neidhart, T.J Wilson or Harry Smith, they all own themselves. Although I would definitely love to own Harry Smith :P**

* * *

><p>No-one was paying attention to the Canadian as he waited at the Gorilla position for his girlfriend of nearly ten years. Tapping his foot nervously, he began to feel the butterflies building inside as he heard her music go off, signalling that she had won the match. He ran his hand over his face slowly and inhaled deeply.<p>

Tomorrow night was the night that he was going to change everything. And the nerves were already building up in his body.

As his girlfriend walked through the curtain, T.J Wilson could not help but smile at his fellow Calgary native. Once she saw him there waiting, the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. T.J pushed off of the crate he had been leaning on and walked over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing their foreheads to touch.

"Great match tonight," He said, leaning in to gently press his lips to her cheek. Allowing them to linger there for a few seconds, he finally pulled away to see her eyes twinkling with joy. Without saying another word, the duo walked down the halls and headed back to their dressing room, which had been a privilege for them to receive tonight.

* * *

><p>T.J watched his girlfriend as she bustled around the room before grabbing her gym bag. Before she made it to the bathroom, T.J managed to stop her by placing his hand on her bicep. As she turned, T.J saw the confusion etched all over her face. Could she already see how nervous he was?<p>

"We're just going back to the hotel tonight right?" He asked. Nattie nodded and leant forward to press a light kiss against his lips. He allowed his eyes to close as she lifted her finger up and gently wiped her thumb over his bottom lip.

"I don't want to go out tonight T.J; I just want to spend the rest of tonight resting in your arms." She said, her husky voice causing the Canadian to smile and nod his head as his eyes reopened to stare into her light brown orbs.

"Why?" She asked curiously, moving her hand to straighten up the collar of his shirt.

"No reason, just wanted to make sure you weren't dragging me out tonight." He replied. The blonde raised an eyebrow, knowing that something was up with the man she loved but decided not to question it. Instead, she turned and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her softly before padding over to the shower and turning it on.

In the dressing room, T.J started pacing nervously. Of course Natalie knew that something was different with him tonight, he just hoped she didn't know what it was exactly. Otherwise, it would more than likely ruin everything. Exhaling loudly, he ran his hand over his practically bald head before his fingers hit his 'crown'. He hadn't even been this nervous and worrisome when he found out that the Hart Dynasty had broken up. Those nerves were nothing compared to the ones the man was currently experiencing. He heard the bathroom door open and when he looked up, he saw Nattie dressed in a pair of denim shorts and one of his own hoodies. His eyes finally met hers and she blushed, quickly looking downwards toward the floor. T.J noticed that her face had gone a deep red colour and he smiled. He thought she looked absolutely adorable when she blushed, especially when he was the one that caused the blush to appear on her face in the first place.  
>"I look horrible but we're just going to the hotel so it doesn't really matter right?" Nattie asked. T.J walked forward and gently took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers.<p>

"You always look beautiful Natalie, no matter what you're wearing," He said seriously. The blush across the Neidhart's face became even deeper and she grinned happily, squeezing her boyfriend's hand tightly.

"You ready to leave?" He murmured. She nodded her head and they left their locker room, heading toward the rental car hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>When the duo arrived at their hotel room, the blonde squealed in excitement upon seeing her younger cousin resting in the second bed.<p>

"Hi Harry," She said, waving excitedly. Harry raised his eyebrows and she giggled, hugging into her boyfriend. T.J rolled his eyes and smirked over at his friend.

"She's over-tired. She needs some sleep," He said. Harry nodded and watched as T.J dragged Natalie over to the bed, ignoring her squeals of complaint.

"Come on Theodore, this is the first time we've been together since the breakup of the Dynasty and I want to spend some time with my two favourite guys, after Dad of course, in the entire world!" Nattie whined her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Once again ignoring her complaint, T.J lay down in the bed beside her and kissed her cheek lightly before wrapping his arms around the Neidhart's waist and allowing her back to rest against his chest as she lay on her side talking to her cousin. T.J's fingers ran back and forth across Natalie's stomach and she finally stopped him by entwining her fingers with his and allowing their hands to rest on her stomach softly. T.J fell asleep relatively quickly, while Nattie and Harry stayed up nearly all night talking, remembering how things used to be before the breakup of the Dynasty.

* * *

><p>The Dynasty had broken up at the end of 2010, with the promise that all would be getting significant pushes in their single careers. At first, it had started out good and both Harry and T.J were happy that they were starting a feud with one another while Natalie became a contender for the Diva's championship. However, all of a sudden the feud between 'David Hart Smith' and 'Tyson Kidd' was dropped for some unbeknownst reason and Harry literally was dropped from WWE programming. T.J was getting a few matches here and there until he was announced as a pro on WWE NXT: Redemption which gave him at least a weekly show to be on. Nattie on the other hand captured the Diva's championship and lost it soon after. No one was more disappointed than the Hart Dynasty themselves. After being together for so long as a team and finally given the respect that they undoubtedly deserved, they had been torn apart and practically forgotten about. It was Nattie that took the Dynasty break-up the hardest and she knew she couldn't take it to heart but it still hurt. After all, tag-teams break up all the time in the wrestling world but what hurt her most was that all three weren't getting the credit and the amount of in-ring action time that they all deserved.<p>

* * *

><p>When Nattie woke the next morning, both Harry and T.J were fast asleep. She rolled over to see the love of her life sprawled out over most of the bed. She smiled as she moved closer to him and cuddled into his side. She looked up at his peaceful face and smiled softly. She considered herself so lucky to have him as her man. Not only was he good-looking, but he was thoughtful, considerate and caring and he was always respectful towards her. As she lay there, she started rubbing her hand in circles on his firm abs; not realising that this movement had woke him up. TJ laid there and didn't move an inch as he felt his girlfriend's hand rubbing over his abs. Finally, she removed her hand and T.J felt the mattress shift and the cold air hit is body. Snapping his eyes open, he managed to grab Natalie's hand and pull her back onto the mattress and under the covers. The Neidhart giggled as her head crashed into his chest and her lover's arms wrapped around her tightly.<p>

"Where did you think you were going?" He murmured softly.

"I was going to make some breakfast," She whispered in reply, looking up at him and smiling sweetly. T.J shook his head and moved one of his hands up to tangle up in the hair on the back of her head. He smiled back at her for a few seconds before pulling her head down to his and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. When she finally pulled away, T.J removed his hand and gently grabbed a strand of her hair, pulling on it softly. Nattie's tongue poked out the corner of her mouth as she giggled softly.

"I love you," She whispered in his ear, her lips softly tickling his ear. It was moments like these that showed what the couple was really like. In public, the couple did not like to flaunt their relationship. It was for behind closed doors only. Sure, the fans knew that they were together but keeping their relationship private was something that they both had wanted to do and they were glad they had managed to keep it private. T.J closed his eyes as she whispered more sweet words in his ear. T.J allowed his hand to run down her back softly.

"Let's get up and get ready before Harry wakes up." She said, sitting up. T.J sighed reluctantly and sat up as well, rubbing his eyes and looking at Natalie. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even though she'd just woken up. He knew that tonight was the night that he was going to change their entire lives and he suddenly felt excited. A big grin spread across his face and he stood up.

"What's the smile for Mister?" Natalie asked. T.J shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the bathroom door.

"I guess I'm just the luckiest man in the world." He replied, before shutting the bathroom door and heading over to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it guys! The first part of Unstoppable! I hope you enjoyed it and review and alert this so you can read the second part of this story when it comes out in a couple of days! (Hopefully sooner!) [ By the way, if you do have requests for stories, I will gladly take them and see what I can do :D ]<strong>

**Love, Breezyroo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a two-shot request by BonesBaby918. Once she sent me the idea, I just had to do it and I really hope that she, and the rest of you, enjoy it. I'm not a big fan of writing in third person but I did it so this one could be unique and different to my other Nattie/T.J stories. BonesBaby918 was a consistent reviewer on Never Let You Fall and has reviewed a fair bit on You're Never Alone. Gotta love her dedication! :D I'll stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE: The McMahon Family do. I don't own Natalie Neidhart, T.J Wilson or Harry Smith, they all own themselves. Although I would definitely love to own Harry Smith :P**

* * *

><p>As the blonde Neidhart stood in the bathroom doing her makeup, out of the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend come up and lean in the doorway, just watching her.<p>

"What's up baby?" She asked, as she turned her attention toward the mirror as she applied mascara. T.J moved forward and fully took in his girlfriend's appearance. She was wearing a dress that came to mid-thigh and was back-less. He lifted his hand up and ran it down her bare back, achieving in making her shiver.

"What's the occasion?" He murmured, moving to her side.

"When I get to the arena they're going to be having a Diva Photo Shoot." Natalie said. T.J nodded his head and allowed her to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're frustrating you know that right?" She murmured.

"How am I frustrating?" T.J asked curiously.

"You are hiding something from me and I can't seem to figure it out." Nattie said. T.J smirked and leant up to press his lips to her forehead.

"You'll find out tonight. I have to leave now to go see Vince before the line gets too long but I'll see you when you arrive all right?" He said. Natalie nodded her head and turned her attention back to the mirror as T.J walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as T.J arrived at the arena, he rushed to find his boss. He needed to make sure everything went to plan tonight and the first thing he needed to do was make sure that his boss agreed to what he had planned. He finally made his way to his boss's office and knocked on the wooden door hesitantly. It opened and T.J looked down to see Vince's eldest Granddaughter looking up at him.<p>

"Hey Aurora, is your Poppy in there?" T.J asked. Aurora nodded and opened the door wider. T.J allowed the little girl to grab his hand and take him into the room.

"Ah Mr Wilson, what can I do for you tonight?" Vince said, looking up from his laptop. He smiled nervously and sat down on the seat in front of Vince.

"So um... I was wondering if before the fans start coming in, would it be possible for me to have the wrestling ring to myself for a bit?" T.J said.

"What would you need the ring for?" Vince asked.

"Well... I'm proposing to Natalie tonight and I don't think that there's any place better than the middle of a wrestling ring. I have gotten her family to fly out here and this is the only small detail that I need. So please Vince, I only want it for about fifteen minutes tops." T.J said. Vince looked as though he was considering it, making T.J shift in his seat nervously. Then he nodded his head and smiled.

"Good luck tonight Mr Wilson." He said. T.J nodded his head and raced from the room.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what time is she gonna be getting here?" T.J said on the phone. He was pacing near the Gorilla position. Nattie's family were already hidden back in the dressing room along with his own family, another part of the surprise he had.<p>

"We're coming to the Gorilla now. Gee T.J calm down a little and relax!" Harry said. T.J hung up on Harry and slid his phone into his pocket before patting the pocket on the other side of the pants. As his hand hit the small velvet box, he felt slightly comforted yet the nerves he was now experiencing were unbelievable. He started walking out to the ring and got in, walking around it slowly. TJ's phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled softly pulling it out and answering his girlfriend's call.

"Baby, where are you?" She asked. The confusion in her tone was evident and T.J smiled at it, suddenly feeling his nerves disappear.

"Come out to the ring with me." He said.

"Well, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in the ring, come out," He said. He hung up and smiled briefly at his girlfriend's picture on his phone screen. Looking up, he saw his love walk through the curtain and his smile couldn't get any bigger.

* * *

><p>Nattie had finished her makeup and it was to perfection. Her hair was straightened, and twisted into a half-up half-down style. As she made her way to the ring, her heels clicking against the ramp, her smile was practically widening with every step.<p>

"You gonna come help a girl into the ring?" Nattie said, breaking the Canadian out of his thoughts.

"Of course," T.J replied. He walked over to the ropes and sat on it, so she could step through the middle. Once she straightened up, he took her hand and they walked silently to the middle of the ring.

"What's up?" She asked softly, reaching over to straighten the collar of his shirt. T.J's eyes closed at the touch and he moved his hand up to hers, softly placing on his neck. Nattie's thumb rubbed the sensitive skin on his neck and he smiled lazily.

* * *

><p>"So... you gonna tell me why you got us out here?" Nattie finally murmured after a few moments. T.J gulped and nodded his head before placing his hand in his pocket and grasping the velvet box in his hand before pulling it out and looking down at it. The Neidhart's gaze also dropped to the box and her eyes nearly popped open in shock and her heart rate got faster.<p>

"Natalie, you know how much I've loved you over these past nine, nearly ten years and I know that our relationship is going to do nothing but grow stronger. I love you with my entire heart Nat, and I don't think that's ever gonna change," T.J started. Tears instantly sprang into Natalie's eyes and she held her hand up softly against her mouth. Watching as T.J knelt down on one knee, the third generation Diva finally realised that this was happening, and it was happening right now.

* * *

><p>"So what do you say Nattie? Are you gonna spend the rest of your days with me? Are we gonna get old together? I want you to be by my side forever. I want you to be the mother of my babies. I want you, plain and simple. So Natalie Katherine Neidhart, will you do me the greatest honour in the world by becoming my wife?" T.J said. The tears succeeded to spill over her eyes and she watched carefully as he opened the ring box to reveal the slightly large diamond, in the shape of a heart.<p>

"Oh my goodness Teej," She whimpered. Nattie dropped to her knees and placed her hands on either side of his face. The fact that she hadn't answered was worrying him. Their foreheads bumped and T.J placed his free hand on her waist.

"Help me up," She whispered. They stood up slowly, their eyes never leaving the others.

"What's your answer?" T.J asked hesitantly. Nattie chuckled softly and nodded her head.

"Of course I will." She said. T.J grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around.

* * *

><p>As T.J slid the ring on her finger, he saw from the corner of his eye their families coming down. He pulled her into a kiss and she smiled around his lips. It was when she heard the applause that her eyes spotted both families.<p>

"I love you," She murmured, kissing him again.

"Will you love me forever?" He asked, looking directly in her eye. Nattie laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Babe, our love is unstoppable," She replied.

"Yeah, it sure is... unstoppable." He said, grinning widely.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about the long wait, I've just had a lot to do and I've been busy! Next up is another requested story, look for that in a couple of weeks. Thanks to the reviewers of the first part of this story: BonesBaby918, niknar45, yvonne, KingsDynasty2401, NattieKiddFan and TysonKiddNatalyaNeidhart!<strong>

**Hope you all read and review the second and final part of Unstoppable.**


End file.
